La Performer Del Amor
by Princess Viris Potter
Summary: Mi nombre es Serena Bridgette Dupain Yvonne, actualmente vivo en París pero mi hogar siempre sera la región de Kalos en Japón. Tengo 15 años y estoy enamorada de Félix Agreste, aunque mi primer amor fue Satoshi. Algunas personas no lo saben pero soy una Artista pokemon (performer) y mi sueño es ser la Reina de Kalos. Tras un horrible rechazo de Félix todos conocerán solo a Serena
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de pokemon xyz y Miraculous: tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores.

 **Nota** : Esta historia la considero un AU y crossover por que aquí Serena y Bridgette son la misma persona, Satoshi perdió anteriormente la liga Kalos contra Alan pero el ataque del equipo Flare todavía no sucede y Satoshi decide quedarse para volver a participar en la liga. Y temporalmente la voy a situar al inicio de la temporada XYZ así que Satoshi estaría de camino a retar al gimnasio de ciudad snowvell nuevamente. Y si serena/Bridgette tiene el cabello más largo, hasta los hombros pero con el mismo estilo del anime. Cabe destacar que no existen los miraculous aquí pero las personalidades no cambiarán mucho, solo para aclarar esta basado en Pokemon xyz  & Miraculous PV.

 **Summary** : Mi nombre es Serena Bridgette Dupain, tengo 15 años y estoy enamorada de Felix Agreste. Soy una artista pokemon y mi sueño es ser la reina de kalos.

##################

 **Pov Bridgett/Serena**

Miraba la foto de mi última presentación performance, en ella Satoshi sonreía mientras me abrazaba por los hombros, Clemont y Bonnie estaban a nuestro lado riendo. Todos nuestros nuestros pokemon también aparecían en la fotografía mientras que ella mostraba sonrojada su llave de la princesa.

Acaricie con cariño y ternura la foto...

-Los extraño... - su rostro estaba marcado por la tristeza mientras lágrimas bajaban sin cesar de sus orbes azules- quiero ser la de antes...

Me levante decidida, fui directo al baño y me metí en la ducha para remover el tinte negro de mi cabello.

Claro que mi vida en kalos es un secreto para Alya (mi mejor amiga) y Felix, no por que no quiera que lo sepan, pues me siento muy orgullosa de todo lo que viví allí, sino por que no se a dado la oportunidad de contarles.

Antes de que ellos llegarán a la escuela yo viajaba regularmente a kalos para mis presentaciones o para visitar a mis amigos, mi último viaje fue en las pasadas vacaciones donde me estuve entrenando con Palermo, la anterior Reina de Kalos, y Aria la actual reina.

Pero con su llegada y mi enamoramiento por Felix deje de viajar tanto para concentrarme en "enamorarlo" o como él dice "acosarlo".

Pero ya no voy a seguir humillandome por él, he llegado a mi límite esta vez.

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

 _Estaba muy emocionada, me habían invitado a participar en el Tripokalon que se llevaría a cabo en París como una manera de unir una de las regiones más importantes del mundo pokemon con una de las ciudades turísticas del mundo._

 _Quería invitar a todo mi salón pero sobre todo a Felix, mi amado Felix. Quería que me viera tan guapa y talentosa en el escenario._

 _Lo vi sentado en su pupitre leyendo un libro así que me acerque decidida._

-¡ _Hola Felix! - salude animadamente._

 _-¿Que quieres Bridgette? - sonaba fastidiado pero eso no me hizo perder la sonrisa._

 _-Quería invitarte personalmente a... - No me dejo terminar_

 _-No- la interrumpió bruscamente_

 _-Pero seguro que..._

 _-No, ya estoy harto de tu acoso, no entiendes que nunca me fijaría en una chica tan pesada como tu, déjame en paz de una vez. Ya entiendo por qué vives con tus tíos seguro que tus padres no te soportaron- sin conmoverse se alejo dejando a nuestra pequeña performer destrozada con su invitación en la mano._

 ** _~Fin de Flash Back~_**

Desde ese momento Bridgette Dupain estaría enterrada en lo más profundo de mi corazón, todos darían la bienvenida a Serena Yvonne, la artista pokemon y futura Reina de Kalos.

 **Fin del Serena/Bridgette Pov**

En otra parte de la ciudad del amor, un rubio de ojos azules se encontraba recostado en su cama pensando en cierta ojiazul con cierta culpabilidad.

El no quería hablarle así, simplemente había sucumbido al mal humor.

Felix no había tenido un buen día y su mal humor exploto lamentablemente sobre Bridgette, sabía que se había pasado y ya después se disculparia, aunque pronto entendería que la mayoría de las veces las palabras pueden herir tan profundo que no hay vuelta atrás.

##########################

 **Este es el primer capitulo, no creo que la historia pase de 10 capítulos + el epilogo.**

 **Esta idea loca surgió hace unos meses pero hasta hoy no había tenido el animo de publicarla.**

 **Espero que les guste esta historia, dejenme un Review con su opinión.**

 **Saludos**

 **Princess Viris Potter**


	2. Performance

Disclaimer: Mi nombre es Serena Bridgette Dupain Yvonne, actualmente vivo en París pero mi hogar siempre sera la región de Kalos en Japón. Tengo 15 años y estoy enamorada de Félix Agreste, aunque mi primer amor fue Satoshi. Algunas personas no lo saben pero soy una Artista pokemon (performer) y mi sueño es ser la Reina de Kalos. Tras un horrible rechazo de Félix todos conocerán solo a Serena

 **8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8==8=8=8=8=8=8**

Nota : Esta historia la considero un AU y crossover por que aquí Serena y Bridgette son la misma persona, Satoshi perdió anteriormente la liga Kalos contra Alan pero el ataque del equipo Flare todavía no sucede y Satoshi decide quedarse para volver a participar en la liga. Y temporalmente la voy a situar al inicio de la temporada XYZ así que Satoshi estaría de camino a retar al gimnasio de ciudad snowvell nuevamente. Y si serena/Bridgette tiene el cabello más largo, hasta los hombros pero con el mismo estilo del anime. Cabe destacar que no existen los miraculous aquí pero las personalidades no cambiarán mucho, solo para aclarar esta basado en Pokemon xyz & Miraculous PV.

 **8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8==8=8=8=8=8==8=8=8=8=8=8=8=**

 **EN KALOS**

Después de la llamada de Serena los chicos se encontraban muy preocupados.

-¿Creen que Serena este bien?- la pequeña Bonnie estaba preocupada la pelimiel .

-No te preocupes Bonnie, Serena es fuerte y no se dejará de caer por algo así - Su hermano trataba de animarla.

-¡Ese maldito! ¿Como se atreve a rechazarla? - Ash apretaba fuertemente sus puños

-Tranquilizate Ash, se que la amas y te duele verla sufrir, pero lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada desde aquí - el científico trataba de hacerlo razonar.

-Tienes razón desde aquí no puedo hacer nada... ¡Iré a verla! - Decidió el moreno.

-¡¿QUE!? - Ambos hermanos estaban incrédulos

-¿Y tu última medalla? Ash no puedes dejarlo tirado - Bonnie entendía al moreno. Se había dado cuenta muy tarde de sus sentimientos por la pelimiel y para cuando trato de confesarse, creyendo que ella lo había esperado, ella estaba enamorada del famoso modelo Félix Agreste.

-faltan 8 meses para la liga, y puedo regresar dos meses antes por la medalla, no dejaré de entrenar y lucharé por recuperar el corazón de Mi Serena. - Ash se veía completamente determinado a lograr sus objetivos.

-¿Estas completamente seguro de querer ir? - pregunto el rubio.

-Por supuesto. ¡No me rendire hasta el final!- ambos rubios se miraron y asintieron.

-Entonces vamos contigo - anuncio Clemont

-También queremos ayudar a Serena - hablo la pequeña rubia y el azabache les miro agradecido.

-Gracias Amigos...

 **En París**

Félix se encontraba hablando con Nino y Alya, aunque esta última lo fulminaba con la mirada.

No negaba que se había pasado con Bridgette (aunque tampoco lo admitiría en voz alta), pero suponía que la peliazul no lo tomaria muy en serio y en cuanto llegara trataría de invitarlo a salir de nuevo.

En eso estaba pensando cuando la maestra llegó y empezó la clase. Más no pudo evitar notar que conforme pasaba el tiempo la azabache no llegaba, sabía que acostumbraba a llegar tarde pero no por tanto tiempo. Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando vio que un alumno de primero entraba en el salón y le decía algo, que no alcanzo a escuchar, a la profesora.

-Bien chicos, parece ser que el director nos solicita en el auditorio urgentemente - anunció la profesora Bustier- retomaremos el tema la siguiente clase.

Extrañados todos empezaron a guardar sus cosas y salir directo al auditorio. Cuando llegaron pudieron ver que toda la escuela estaba reunida pero a ellos los colocaron en las primeras filas, como si esos lugares estuvieran reservados para ellos. Vio al director ponerse frente al podium.

-Alumnos y maestros siento tener que interrumpir sus clases pero tengo un importante anuncio que hacer. - Se aclaro la garganta y continuo - Es para mi todo un honor presentarles a una mujer tan talentosa, la ex Reina de Kalos y la actual institutriz de las mejores Performers. ¡Bienvenida Lady Palermo!

Todos aplaudimos fuertemente cuando entro una mujer que debía rondar los 60 años, yo conocía a esa mujer de algo, aunque no recordaba bien de donde.

Lady Palermo camino elegantemente hacia el podium, parecía una mujer imperturbable y su postura de cierta manera me recordaba a la de mi padre.

-Buenas tardes. Es todo un placer para mi dar este importante anuncio, muy pocas personas saben que Japón está dividida en seis grandes regiones: Kanto, Johto, Sinoh, Hoen, Teselia y Kalos. - cada que mencionaba una región aparecían imágenes de lugares y criaturas sorprendentes - Está última se caracteriza por su gran Liga Pokemon, donde sólo los mejores entrenadores logran entrar. Pero también se caracteriza por su Performer. Una artista Pokemon sueña con alcanzar el título de Reina de Kalos y lucha para conseguir las tres llaves necesarias para llegar a la Master Class y poder competir con otras artistas para ganar la corona.

Aunque no lo pareciera, Félix estaba muy interesado, nunca había escuchado cosa igual y eso le provocaba mucha curiosidad. Se dio cuenta de que Nino y otros compañeros estaban sonriendo y no parecían muy impresionados. ¿Será que ellos ya sabían sobre esto? Pues los únicos que parecían desubicados eran él y Alya. No pudo evitar preguntarse si Bridgette también sabría o se estaría perdiendo d algo tan maravilloso como esto.

-Es por eso que los altos mandos han decidido traer el Performer ha París para así unir a nuestras ciudades más importantes y establecer una mejor interacción entre países. Dado que esto es el inicio de un nuevo ciclo, a petición de una de mis alumnas favoritas, la primera demostración oficial se hará en el Hotel Le Gran París. Pero a mi personalmente me gustaría darles una pequeña demostración de un verdadero Performer. Por eso les presento a mi mejor alumna y la Princesa favorita de Kalos, ¡Serena Yvonne! Pero ustedes la conocen como Bridgette Dupain!.

Me quedé paralizado, no podía ser cierto ¿Bridgette una artista Pokemon? No tenía sentido alguno. Pero hay estaba entrando sonriente con un vestido rojo con detalles negros y una pequeña llave en forma de corazón colgando de su cintura. Pero lo que lo dejo sin aliento fue ver que su cabello antes oscuro ahora era de un tono miel y le llegaba hasta abajo de los hombro.

Ella saco una pequeña esfera mitad roja y mitad blanca.

-Braixen ¡Sal a escena! - lanzó con gracia la esfera y, para sorpresa de todos, de ella salió una criatura similar a un zorro en dos patas que cayó con elegancia al suelo sosteniendo una especie de rama.

-¡Braix! - hizo un sonido el animal.

-Quiero aclarar que ninguno de los movimientos que usan los pokemon dañaran a algún humano. - advirtió Palermo

Observo como Bridgette y Braixen hicieron una pequeña reverencia hacia el público.

-Braixen ¡lanzallamas! - de su rama el Pokemon zorro saco fuego que dejó paralizado a más de uno y empezó a correr alrededor de Bridgette formando haci un círculo de fuego a su alrededor. Mientras su entrenadora bailaba al copas la música. *

Tuvo el impulso de levantarse y correr a sacarla de allí pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

-Arañazo! - su pata derecha tomó brillo y empezó a golpear el fuego con ella haciendo que este se convierta en hermosas luces rojas y naranjas.

En ningún momento la pelimiel había dejado de bailar al compás de su compañera que hacía todos los movimientos con gracia y estilo.

-Usa llamarada y poder oculto - una enorme llamarada en forma de estrella se alzó en lo alto y fue rápidamente atacada por una esfera de energía negra creando una explotación de luces rojas, moradas y naranjas.- ¡FINISH! Bridgette hizo una pequeña referencia y sonrió guiñando el ojo coqueta hacia su público mientras adoptaba su pose final. Todo había sido maravilloso y él estaba completamente hipnotizado.

Todos se alzaron en aplausos y virotes, especialmente su grupo y por primera vez el se les unió encantado.

Mientras que en Kalos dos jóvenes y una pequeña se encontraban subiendo a un avión rumbo a París. Y un azabache veía hacia el horizonte.

-espérame Serena... Recuperare tu amor. Lo prometo.

8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8==8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo

Merece un pequeño Review?

Lamento mucho la demora pero acabo de comenzar semestre y estoy algo ocupada. Pero actualizaré lo más rápido posible.

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

 **Princess Viris Potter**


End file.
